


Five Things Dr. Watson Is Not Named

by carleton97



Category: Donald Strachey Mysteries (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-07
Updated: 2007-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-12 08:10:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carleton97/pseuds/carleton97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like the title says...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Things Dr. Watson Is Not Named

1) Snowball

"Are you serious?" The look on Donald's face is rather priceless and Timothy wishes he had a camera.

"It's what the breeder was calling him."

"I don't care. I'm not wandering the streets of Albany shouting 'Snowball' when he slips his leash."

He takes a moment to imagine doing the same and makes a face. "OK, not Snowball."

2) Killer

"No."

Well, that was...abrupt.

"Timmy - "

"No, Donald."

Donald thinks about arguing with Timmy, but a noise from the floor catches his attention and he watches the tiny, white puppy flinch away from the throw pillow that's slid to the floor. Donald hangs his head a little, knowing he's lost. It's bad enough he gave in on the breed of the puppy, but he knows- he just _knows_ \- the poor thing is going to be saddled with something ridiculous like...

3) Hamilton

"What?" Donald raises his head and stares at him. "Hamilton?"

Timothy feels his spine go rigid despite the enveloping cushions of the couch. "It's a perfectly legitimate name for a dog."

"I suppose it is." Donald's hand is warm on his neck as he pulls him over to rest against his body.

"Alexander Hamilton signed the Constitution for New York." Timothy tucks his head under Donald's chin, knowing it isn't the answer he wants.

"Yes, he did."

He sighs and relaxes into Donald. "My father always names his dogs Hamilton. I think he's on Hamilton VII right now."

Donald doesn't answer, but holds him a little tighter. The scrabble of claws on hardwood draws their attention and Donald leans them forward to see what the pup is up to. All that's visible of him is his small, frantically waving backside. The rest of him is wedged under the overstuffed chair in the corner. He tumbles back, a renegade sock bigger than he is caught in his teeth, and Timothy has to laugh.

"He's quite the little detective, isn't he?"

Donald presses a kiss to the side of his head, "You're brilliant!"

"I am?"

"Yes, I have the perfect name for him!"

4) Spillane

Donald slides down onto the floor and picks up the puppy when he scrambles over to him, "Would you like that, puppy? You could wear a little hat and be my partner in crime solving."

"But, sweetheart," Timmy hesitates and Donald feels his face fall before he even says anything else, "Mickey Spillane is the author, not the detective."

"I suppose Mike Hammer is out of the question, then?" Donald tips his head back and smiles at Timmy's wrinkled nose.

"It just sounds so pornographic." He rearranges himself on the couch so he can rest his chin on Donald's shoulder. "I like the idea, though. Maybe something more like..."

5) Poirot

"Hmmm..." Donald tilts his head to study the puppy curled up on his lap. "How about it, dog? Are you a Belgian know-it-all?"

The dog lifts his head from Donald's lap and lets loose a high-pitched growl that ends in a yapping bark. Donald picks him up so he can look him in the eye. "Is Hercule better?"

More agitated barking is his only answer.

"I don't think he likes that at all." Timothy nuzzles into his neck and reaches out a hand to soothe the puppy.

"I think you're right." Donald snuggles the slowly calming dog to his chest, bringing both his chin and Timmy's into puppy licking range. "I feel like we're missing something obvious."

"Something perfect."

"Something..."

Elementary.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LiveJournal


End file.
